Dark Hearts
by Corie101
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way. Lucina was supposed to be fighting against friends in a fun game- not for her life with no memories. Stuck in an alternate, war torn Hyrule, Zelda is going to make things right. Unless, you know, the villain happens to get to Lucinca first.


Princess Zelda watched over the colosseum, her gloved hands folded in her lap. The man she pretended was her father was grinning beside her, yelling with joy as the participants below swiped at each other with _their _blades. The king's cloak was red like the blood the participants in his killing games. These gladiator games made two people fight to the death- and Zelda watched as the familiar figure swiped her blade with precision.

It wasn't supposed to be this way.

"Marth! Marth! Marth! Marth!" The crowds, filled with the rich, cheered with anticipation as the masked swordsman swung at the slave, sending him to the ground. Zelda knew that it was not Marth fighting to the death, but in fact his descendant, Lucina Lowell. The girl had been thrown into this strange, war ridden Hyrule, along with many other smashers after the attack.

After discovering that this Hyrule was not her own (in fact, it was many years into the future) Zelda _had _quickly cast a spell over all the kingdom, which allowed her to become Princess of this alternate Hyrule without any suspicion. With access to more books than were available in her time, Zelda continued to try and figure out what had opened the portal, and how they could open it again.

While the female smasher researched, Samus and Marth went undercover as a couple in the village, buying an Inn in order to pry information of everyone and anyone who came into it.

Link quickly worked his way up the ranks in the army, earning a spot at Zelda's side as her personal bodyguard. Marth and Samus had worked alongside female Robin. Her husband, Chrom, had been lost, along with make Robin, who Robin had so lovingly nicknamed 'Robbie'.

Zelda contained a groan as she thought about how little progress they had made in _these _3 years. Pit, his clone, Palutena and Ike, had also been thrown into the portal, but they had not been found. Three years had passed, and they finally found Lucina.

Zelda forced herself to watch as the girl stabbed her sword into her opponent, causing him to stop screaming. The masked _swords woman _pulled the blade out of the dead man's chest, and wiped it on the blood-stained cloth of her opponent.

This wasn't the Lucina Zelda remembered. In fact, Lucina couldn't remember anything past three years ago. Zelda was told she was found lying in a ditch, with her mask on, her hair cut, and Falchion at her side, soaked in blood. The guards were lazy, and it was no surprise the information came a year later. Immediately Zelda knew that it was Lucina. She had worn her mask during the battle to protect her face, as the monsters they were fighting often tried to blind their opponents.

Finally, Zelda had found her friend. It had taken a year of searching after the report, Zelda hadn't been sure it was her until she saw Lucina fight. How she was going to get Lucina out of the matches was the real problem. For two weeks she had attended, and thought of nothing. Lucina taking on Marth's identity with no memories of her own nagged at the back of Zelda's mind. A small plan began to formulate.

Her father stood, and Lucina stopped, multiple guards stripped the warrior of her weapons, avoiding her mask. The last time a soldier tried to remove the gladiator's mask he was murdered on the spot. No one had tried since.

"Marth, you have won again! You will fight tomorrow at noon, do you understand?"''Marth' nodded _as _King continued, talking about how some petty thief would battle against her. The nagging plan in _in the back of _Zelda's brain shot forward, and she knew what to do.

Hiding a smile, Zelda stood, leaving with the rest, going to find Samus guilty of stealing some certain items.

Lucina Lowell had grown up in Hyrule, under the rule of a tyrant nickamed 'The Red King'. To most, red meant love, to her and the other villagers, red meant blood, like the lifeblood flowing down the drains of the colosseum Lucina was forced to fight in.

Sweat dripped off her brow, falling slowly onto the ground. Her blue hair hung to her face, and she raised her sword. Her clothes and sword were stained with blood as she lifted the weapon above her head, her opponent curled in fear and pain.

"Know this, I am truly sorry for killing you," Lucina said, only loud enough for the boy on the ground to hear. "But I am not sorry for sending you to another life, better than the one in which you are living." The parentless swords woman closed the gap between her sword and the ground with a grunt.

"Marth! Marth! Marth!"

Ignoring the chants of her false name, she turned to where the king stood, and glared, before turning and walking to the exit, dropping her weapons so the guards wouldn't take her. She could hear the king's mocking laugh. Reaching the gates, Lucina gave a small shout of surprise when she saw that it had not opened. Rolling back, she faced the king. She had won the match, and been fighting for two days in a row. She could go.

"Quiet, quiet now!" The king yelled, and the crowd hushed quickly. Although the audience was filled with the rich and famous, they knew they could only push their boundaries so far.

"Marth!" The king focused his attention to the girl, who was wearing a mask and pretending to be a boy. As a result, Lucina did not speak, she only nodded to show her attention.

"Samus Aran, an inn keeper, was not grateful for what she has received from my kingdom."

Faux horrified gasps filled the stadium, hoping to please the King.

"She stole from my daughter, and will fight against Marth tomorrow at noon. She has done wrong, and will pay! Women are vile, and deserve none of my riches or help."

The rich muttered their agreement, and Lucina wanted to send her sword flying into his face. Whatever the king said, people agreed. She nodded, wondering what he would do if he found out his champion was female. The king, after his wife died, decided females were weak and useless. Lucina felt pity for the woman she was to face, as she had probably only stolen a small locket, one of the many the princess owned. The king gave barely anything to his subjects, just enough to keep them alive. Lucina glanced at the Princess. The woman lookedvery regal, dressed in jewels and silver to keep three generations of people afloat. Lucina noticed she began wearing less and less than when Zelda had first entered the arena, abouttwo weeks ago. The swords woman felt no pity for the Princess, and returned her gaze to the king.

"Are these terms clear?"

The king glared at her, Lucina nodded, knowing if she did not agree, she would be killed. Finally, the gates opened, soldiers quickly patted her down for weapons she might had taken. During the fight, she had shoved a small knife down her cleavage, knowing the soldiers thought she was male.

Drunk laughter, cheers and mockery followed her as she left the ring. She passed the cells of slaves and criminals, men and women, young and old. They all hushed as she passed. Her mask allowing her to hide her emotion, which the young Princess was glad for. Everyone knew of Marth. Three years ago, the King's guards found the her on the roadside, only a mask, cut hair and a sword to her name. Lucina had no memories besides waking up in the same room-like cell with a guard taking her sword, and simply telling her:

"You fight tomorrow at noon. You kill to live. Welcome to the Arena."

Passing down dark hallways, a guard followed her, and unlocked the door to her room. She had fought so impressively that the King wanted her to stay separate, so angry, bigger criminals who could snap a neck with bare hands wouldn't try and kill the competition. The room was small, a bed in one corner, a bedside table beside it, a scarecrow like figure in the centre, and a bucket opposite. A small window, covered by a sheet so no sand could enter gave small amounts of light at certain times of the day. Four torches lined the walls. The guard slammed the metal doorshut. A small mirror hung from the centre of the wall. Lucina was grateful for that, as her hair continued to grow longer each day, requiring her to tie it back (or cut, when she was lucky enough to slip a small knife down her cleavage during battle) to avoid looking like a woman.

"Dinner will be here soon." The man announced, muttering something about a shift change.

Pulling out the small knife that she had snuck in, Lucina placed her mask on the bedside table, and looked in the mirror, sighing. A scar ran over her eye, the one with a strange mark on it. A veteran thief had knocked her mask off during a battle two years ago and swiped at her, but Lucina had quickly replaced the mask and killed the man with ease. She shuddered from the memory of the pain, closing her eyes for a brief moment before picking up her knife, and holding her shoulder length hair with one hand.

"Oh, you shouldn't cut your hair," Lucina gasped at the female voice, and spun around, holding the knife. A hooded figure stood at the door.

"Who are you? How did you get in here? Who are looking for?"

"Who I am isn't important. I got in here looking for magic, and I'm looking for Marth. I will not hurt you, you can put down the knife."

Lucina hesitantly lowered the knife, but did not place it down. The hooded figure remained where she was.

"Marth isn't here, you have the wrong cell." Lucina growled, and clenched her fist, hoping the mysterious woman hadn't seen her mask, tossed half heartedly on her nightstand.

"No, actually, I don't think I do. I need you to help me."

Lucina scoffed. "Get lost, I don't help anyone. Run while you aren't dead." The hooded figure stepped forward, and Lucina lifted her knife.

"Please," the woman said, holding out her hands. "Just listen-"

"I don't listen to anyone! End. Of. Story." Lucina spat out the last words of her sentence like they were poison, then gave a short yell before charging the woman. With a short swipe at her leg, the hooded figure was on the ground, Lucina on top of her, getting ready to stab the small knife into the invader's heart.

"Lucina, please!" Lucina froze, knife in midair. How did this woman know her name?

"Let me explain," Lucina clenched her teeth. Deep in her heart, the young woman wanted to trust this person. Hesitantly, Lucina slid off, allowing the figure to stand, and take off her hood. Lucina almost dropped her knife in shock.

"I am Princess Zelda, and I have an offer to make you." Zelda smiled briefly, and Lucina lowered her knife again.

"Why should I listen to you?" Lucina spat out the words. "Your father runs the game."

"But he is not my father."

Lucina raised a blue eyebrow, and tossed her knife onto her bed, but close enough to reach for it at any needed time. A small voice screamed at Lucina to stab the woman right there- she caused all this pain! Lucina paid no heed, interested in the offer.

"What's in it for me? Everything has a price, and I might not be willing to listen."

Zelda stared the gladiator right in her mismatched eyes, a long scar running running up the lighter one.

"A way out." Lucina nodded, and allowed Zelda to continue, and the Princess began explaining the plan she kept in mind.

If Zelda was lying, she was dead. Lucina had placed her mask on, and pinned her hair back, creating the identity of Marth. The woman facing her in the ring was named Samus. A small part of Lucina was jealous of the fighter's looks, as she had a well toned body and blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. Lucina didn't feel any pity about the cat calls and sexist attention Samus was gaining from the audience. A belt was on her sashaying hips, filled to the brim with equipment.

The king yelled something and the crowd began cheering, signalling the match was beginning. Samus didn't look nervous about being the the ring. Lucina knew that Samus was no ordinary inn keeper- she was a bounty hunter from another galaxy, according the Zelda. Although the young sword wielder usually didn't take such offers, the plan was perfectly executed, and Lucina felt she would lose to Samus anyways.

With a small amount of coloured powder that the Hyrulian had given to her, Lucina smeared the blue across her face, creating a war-paint like effect. Samus did the same, and grabbed a small necklace off its chain. Lucina nodded, and tossed the battered, uneven sword she had been handed with to the side. The crowd gasped. The king stood, red faced and shouting, while Zelda grinned beside him.

"Stop her! Stop him! The king screamed, and guards begin running onto the stadium. Samus threw the necklace on the ground. Zelda had explained to Lucina that the necklace's magic would create a smoke screen, and that Samus would lead her out. Lucina was still frozen with shock as the grey billowed around the pair, causing the guards to shout and shoot their weapons widely. An arrow skimmed her arm, and Lucina snapped into action, following Samus' retreating form. The two woman began to run, Lucina caught up quickly.

"I didn't think that'd work," Lucina admitted, and her short hair began falling from their pins while Samus whipped a large gun out and shot the gates down.

"Zelda had help." Samus replied, and the gate fell, blasted at the hinges. The smoke began to clear, and Samus took up a sprint.

"What do you mean?" Lucina was curious. These people had decided to help her three years after she woke up without any memory. The Princess knew her by name, and Samus seemed rather confident in her. Samus turned down a back alleyway, weaving through the streets with ease.

"Zelda had the idea, Robin planned it out." Lucina skidded to a halt. Robin. It sounded so familiar, but Lucina couldn't place a finger on it. A small headache racked through the swords woman's brain, like it always did when thinking about her past. Yelling and shouting came from the ring behind them.

"Hey, come on, we have to go!" Samus said, slowing her pace. "Hurry up, or be left behind."

Lucina picked up her pace, following the blonde through the streets in silence. They passed beggars and drunks, calling out and asking for money. Lucina followed her ex-opponent, waiting for Samus to turn and kill her. Lucina wasn't shocked when Samus stopped, and tensed up. Without looking at her, Samus immediately began to place a small key she had pulled from her belt into a lock Lucina couldn't see.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill you." Lucina didn't relax. An audible click sounded throughout the area, and Samus lived a hatch, revealing a ladder going deep into the ground.

"I'm a bounty hunter. If I wanted to kill you, I would've done so by now." Samus jumped down the hole, ignoring the ladder, and left Lucina's vision. The girl followed, pinning her hair back up. Climbing down the ladder, Lucina followed Samus down the torch lit candle into a wide room, filled with strange inventions and crates. A blue haired man was sitting at the table, his pencil scratching quickly on paper. He didn't glance up when Samus spoke.

"Welcome," Samus gestured to the room. "To the Resistance."

**Corie here with my newest fanfiction! This will be much, MUCH longer then my other two, but it'll only be updated monthly or bi-weekly, as my lovely cousin, Jensen, is beta-ing it. Constructive criticism would be lovely, and reviews are always welcome. **

**Fun Fact: I'm going to Disney 33**


End file.
